


A new kind of Awesome

by ShadowsintheClouds



Series: Short Marvel Fics and gifts [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Music, Sharing music, do not copy to another site, with just a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsintheClouds/pseuds/ShadowsintheClouds
Summary: After Thanos' snap is reversed, Peter Quill finds himself in a little bit of a rut. He feels isolated and lonely with no clear direction left. All he wants to do is listen to his music and wallow in his own self-pity. That is until he's interrupted by a certain God of Thunder.





	A new kind of Awesome

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! This is a little fic I’ve put together for @tonystarkhd on Tumblr for the captain awesome holiday exchange. They requested for me to GO NUTS with a little ThorQuill. So, without further ado, let’s rock and roll!

With the victims of Thanos’ fated snap returned, Peter Quill found himself in a bit of a predicament. Sure, he had his team back, but his team had a giant hole in it. The team known as The Avengers were only able to bring back those who got turned to dust when Thanos snapped his fingers. They weren’t able to bring back those who died by the mad Titan’s hand. Peter missed Gamora so badly. It also didn’t help that he and the rest of his team were marooned on Terra until they could fix their ship.

So, being stranded on a planet he no longer considered home, mixed with losing one of the few people he genuinely cared about… Peter just felt empty inside.

So, Peter turned back to the one thing he knew would take away at least a bit of the pain. His music. Almost every night, Peter would lay in his room at the Avengers compound, Walkman in hand, blasting music. It brought a little light to his broken world. Peter had mostly been keeping to himself. Sure, he talked to his team and some of the other Avengers (mostly just Stark and mini Peter), but for the most part, Peter just wanted to be left alone with his thoughts.

It was late one night and Peter was blasting “Down Under” by Men at Work when he saw a bit of movement from outside his window. Peter pulled off his earbuds and got out of bed to see what was going on. When Peter looked out of his window he had a great view of the outdoor seating area. In one of the wicker chairs to the right sat none other than Thor. He was just looking wistfully up at the sky. Now, Peter had only met the guy briefly when the Guardians rescued him from space, and again a few times there at the compound, but what Peter was seeing seemed a bit out of character for the god.

So, with that in mind, Peter pulled on his jacket and a pair of shoes and made his way outside. The midsummer air was cool but not cold and it made Peter’s skin prickle from the contrast of the temperature in his room. He made his way over to Thor and plopped down in one of the chairs.

“So, what brings you outside at this time of night?” Asked Peter as he looked over at Thor.

“Just lost in thought.” Spoke the god beside him.

“What’s on your mind? I’ve heard that talking can sometimes help.” Encouraged Peter as he moved a little closer to Thor. “Now I know I may seem like a bit of an Asshole that does what he wants, but I am a good listener, and everybody sometimes needs someone to listen.”

 Thor sighed but began speaking none the less.

“It’s nothing really. I just miss my brother. We’d been through a lot together. He’s survived everything thrown at him. And he just had to go and try to stab Thanos with a butter knife. Now I have no one.”

“I’m sorry dude.” Said Peter with complete sincerity. He knew what it was like to lose family. “If it helps, I’m sorry for mocking you back on my ship after we found you.”

Thor let out a small laugh but looked back at Peter.

“That was nothing. I’ve received much worse. If anything, it was funny.”

They soon fell into a bit of an uncomfortable silence. Neither really knew what to say. The air around them continued to cool and the stars shone brightly. Well, what stars they could see due to New York’s light pollution. It made Peter miss being back out in space cruising around the galaxy. It made Peter feel a little homesick.   

“You know what helps me when I’m feeling like shit. Music. Here, have a listen with me!” spoke Peter as he pulled his Walkman out of his pocket. Peter handed Thor one of the earbuds and Peter put the adjacent one in his ear. Once that was done, Peter put on Pink Floyd’s “Comfortably Numb” and let the music take them away.

And, little did the two know, but at that moment, a bond began to form.  

Soon, the two got into something of a routine. It wasn’t every night, but at least twice a week, Thor would knock on Peter’s window and the two would sit outside, look at the stars, and listen to music. Somewhere along the way, they started to share stories. Thor would tell Peter tales of his childhood on Asgard. He would tell of his travels and all the fun he got up too with the Avengers before the universe went to shit. Peter told Thor about his life as an outlaw and how exactly he’d met the other Guardians.

They began sharing laughs and smiles. Both of them started to become more social with everyone else at the compound. Thor was even at the point where he offered to help Tony and Pepper babysit their daughter, Morgan. Seeing Thor play with the tiny infant shook something loose in Peter’s heart. That was the moment when he realized he’d fallen in love with Thor Odinson.

So, Peter being the scheming little brat he tended to be, started formulating a little bit of a plan. Peter knew for a fact that Thor was currently single and didn’t care about the gender of his partners. That was a plus in Peter’s book. He started with attempting to bake some brownies for Thor. He followed the recipe to the tee and yet for some reason they turned out all mushy. Maybe the flour here on Terra was just different from the flour on Contraxia.

Next, Peter decided to get some inspiration from some of the romance movies there on Terra. After hours of studying the films, Peter decided to employ the good old “accidental handhold in the popcorn” trick. Unfortunately, when Peter tried it, that just lead to Thor starting a hand holding chain with everyone else in the room.

So, Peter used his last resort before just outright telling Thor. With the help of Stark’s AI, FRIDAY, Peter put together a playlist to listen to with Thor the next time they had one of their midnight get-togethers. Fortunately, Peter didn’t have to wait long to show Thor the new playlist. Two nights after he made it, Thor was knocking on his window and the two were sitting outside in their usual spots.

“I’ve got some new tunes for us to listen to tonight!” Spoke Peter excitedly as he pulled out his earbuds and passed one to Thor.

“I’m sure you chose some good music.” Smiled Thor as the two began to relax and listen to the sounds of “Space Oddity” by David Bowie.

“This music. I like it!” shouted Thor as the playlist continued on.

“I know, it just makes me want to dance.” Commented Peter in the vain hope that Thor would ask him to dance.

“Then let us dance.” And before Peter could even respond, he was hauled to his feet and pulled close to Thor as the sounds of “Expresso Love” by Dire Straits flowed through their shared earbuds.

Both of them were dancing and laughing. It was the most light-hearted that either of them had felt in almost a year. Peter liked seeing the sparkling in Thor’s eyes as he twirled Peter around like he weighed nothing.

As the song slowly began to fade out, Thor and Peter drifted closer and closer to each other. Soon enough, Peter’s face was only inches from Thor’s. It really was now or never. So, Peter leaned in and gave Thor a kiss.

And Thor kissed back.

When they gently pulled apart, both were smiling goofy smiles. Peter was just happy that Thor returned the kiss and Thor was happy that his own little crush was reciprocated.

“So… should we become a thing? Because I think we should become a thing.” Rambled Peter as he looked back at Thor. Thor just smiled back at him.

“Why not. What could we lose?”

And with that Thor lent in and began kissing Peter with earnest. In that little moment in time, all that mattered was that they were together and starting to enjoy life again. All other problems could wait for later. Such as the fact, that Rocket and Groot were hiding in the bushed nearby taping the whole thing to tease Peter about later.         

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the song links!!  
> [Down Under by Men at Work](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8jHXu86O01w)  
> [Comfortably Numb by Pink Floyd](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_FrOQC-zEog)  
> [Space Oddity by David Bowie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9_M3uw29U1U)  
> [Expresso Love by Dire Straits](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SLDMy1Eesmg)


End file.
